Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen adsorbent, an oxygen manufacturing equipment using the oxygen adsorbent and an oxygen manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a Pressure Swing Adsorption (PSA) method as a conventional technology to separate oxygen gas from a mixed gas including oxygen. The PSA method is a separation method that takes advantage of a phenomenon that the adsorption amount of oxygen to the oxygen adsorbent varies depending on the partial pressure of oxygen. The PSA method includes a step for introducing a mixed gas to an adsorption tower which is filled with the oxygen adsorbent so as to cause the adsorbent to selectively adsorb oxygen contained in the mixed gas (adsorption step), and a step for desorbing the oxygen from the oxygen adsorbent (from an interface of which the adsorbed substance is released) after the adsorption step (regeneration step).
There has been proposed La1−xSrxCo1−yFeyO3−z (wherein 0.0≤x≤1.0, 0.0≤y≤1.0, z>0) as an oxygen adsorbent example in the PSA method (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-12439).